


Say So

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: i have no good explanation for this except mercedes is mommy and ingrid is nonbinary and referred to as such
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Say So

The table is set for three. Ingrid makes sure to pull out the nicest tea set. They spend an extra minute carefully setting everything out. Each cup sits perfectly on its own platter. Even Ferdinand would be jealous of how gorgeous they managed to make everything look. Dorothea comes in with a steaming pot of tea. She hums to herself as she carefully pours a cup for each person. Then, she double checks to make sure everything is perfect. She has never been the one to go over the top for guests, but Mercedes is a special case. Who wouldn’t bend over backwards for her?

The bell chimes the hour, and it is almost time for tea. Anticipation grows. Dorothea paces the room while Ingrid stares at the door, not sure what else to do. They feel restless. Luckily, a knock comes at the door before much longer. Ingrid hops up to answer the door. Mercedes stands behind it, absolutely glowing with beauty. In her hands, she holds a tray of baked goods. Ingrid’s eyes lock onto the delicious pastries. They have missed them for so long. It takes all their strength not to leap at the desserts.

“Hello, Mercedes.” Ingrid greets the woman. They step aside to let her in.

“It’s been so long, Ingrid!” Mercedes says, taking a step by them. She reaches out to pet their hair. “You look handsome as ever. I love how short your hair is now. And it’s so soft. Are you finally listening to the advice Annette gave you?”

“Maybe I did.” Ingrid looks away, trying to ignore the dull burning of their cheeks.

“And Dorothea, you look beautiful as always.”

“You too, Mercie.” Dorothea smiles sweetly at her. Ingrid catches a similar blush across her cheeks.

After throwing around compliments, they take their seats at the table. By now, the tea has cooled down to a drinkable temperature. Mercedes does not bother to check as she immediately picks up her cup to take a long sip. Ingrid, as usual, dives into the pastries first. The delectable taste sends them to heaven. It is absolutely delightful. They missed Mercedes’ baking. Though they will not admit it, that was a big reason for them to invite Mercedes in the first place.

“So, how have you been?” Dorothea starts the conversation. She has desperately wanted to catch up with Mercedes for quite some time.

“I’ve been busy helping with the new church and all. It has been difficult, but I’m hopeful we’ll be able to help more people this way.” Mercedes answers. She leans her head in her hands. “But my life is quite boring compared to you two. Tell me, Thea, how long have you and Ingrid been together?”

“Only a year, now.”

“Only a year now.” She mocks Dorothea. “As if you haven’t been pining for years before that. Have you discussed marriage at all? I would love to officiate your wedding.”

Dorothea chokes on her tea mid sip. She carefully swallows, taking a moment to recollect herself. “I mean, we have talked about it, but we haven’t gone so far as to become engaged.”

“You’re not engaged yet?” Mercedes gasps. “How?”

“It’s just hard because we can’t decide who’s gonna propose to who. And a certain _someone_ is particularly nervous about the subject and makes it impossible to talk about.”

“I wonder who you could mean.” Mercedes looks to Ingrid, who has long since deceased. They shrink in her seat, hoping to disappear off this world. Their face has turned pale as a ghost. Their throat goes incredibly dry.

Quietly, they speaks up. “I’m allowed to be nervous about it. It’s a big step in a relationship, and wedding planning seems terrifying.”

“I’m sure Annette or Hilda can help you with that. They have a knack for party planning.”

“I don’t think I could trust Hilda with a wedding.” Ingrid shakes their head.

“I would trust Annette to plan the wedding.” Dorothea adds in. “Maybe we should call her up.”

“Great! So no more excuses!” Mercedes claps her hands together. “You even have a ring already.”

Ingrid’s eyes fall to the ring on Dorothea’s finger. If she just moved the ring over then- oh goddess. Are they already engaged?

Ingrid drowns their worries with more pastries, but soon finds their hands sadly empty. To their distress, all of them are gone. Their safety net has vanished. Dorothea seems eager to change the conversation as well. She tugs at the collar of her shirt, glancing nervously between the other two.

“Would you like some more tea, Mercie?” She stands up, tea pot in hand.

“Oh, let me.” Mercedes insists, gently taking the pot from her hands. Dorothea cannot protest. She sits obediently as Mercedes pours her a cup of tea. Next, she looks to Ingrid.

Mercedes frowns. “Ingrid, you’ve gotten powdered sugar all over your face.”

“Oh, I do?” Ingrid immediately goes to wipe their face on their sleeve.

Mercedes stops them. “Use your manners, Ingrid.”

“Sorry.” They pick up a napkin to wipe themselves properly.

“You missed a spot.” Mercedes grabs the napkin from them. “Let me get it for you, dear.”

Carefully, she dabs at Ingrid’s face. Her touch is delicate yet thorough. She bites her tongue as she focuses, distracting Ingrid. They find it adorable. Their gaze falls downward to Mercedes’ lips. The moment seems to last too long.

“There we go!” Mercedes finally pulls away.

“Thank you, mommy.” Ingrid freezes, having realized the grave sin they have just committed. Immediately, they cover their mouth, hoping to trap the word back inside, but it is much too late. The deed has been done.

Dorothea stares at them, mouth agape. Mercedes blinks at them, her face unreadable.

“Did you just call me mommy?” She asks.

“I-it just slipped out,” Ingrid says in a panic. Their entire body starts to heat up as if gearing to explode. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Ingrid, do you see me as a mother figure? I’m not that much older than you.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Do you enjoy calling me mommy?”

Ingrid glances to Dorothea, who is still consumed by shock.

“Dorothea?” They call out to their girlfriend.

“Why are you looking at me?” Dorothea says, seeming a little agitated, “I didn’t know you had a mommy kink.”

“I don’t have a- is this really something we should be discussing with company over?” Ingrid squeaks.

Dorothea shakes her head. “Well, I mean, you called Mercedes ‘mommy’ and not me, so I feel she should be included in this conversation.”

“Why does this have to be a conversation?” They do not want to be having this conversation in the first place. They made a little mistake, and now They are paying for it ten fold.

“I don’t mind being called mommy, if you want to keep calling me that.” Mercedes smiles innocently. She is absolutely no help to Ingrid’s case. Ingrid feels ready to combust.

“I wouldn’t mind calling you mommy.” Dorothea mumbles without thinking.

Now it is her turn to be stared at. The other two look at her in shock.

The woman blinks in disbelief toward herself. “I guess we all learned something new about ourselves today.”

An awkward silence fills the room. The three quietly exchange puzzled glances. Ingrid can barely maintain eye contact with Mercedes, let alone their own girlfriend.,

“Well.” Dorothea breaks the silence. She chooses her words carefully. “It seems we have two options here.”

“Which are?” Mercedes asks.

“Pretend this never happened and never speak again, or act on it.”

“Act on it? How so?”

“First of all, Ingrid would have to be okay with this too. We all have to be.”

“Okay with what?” Ingrid pipes up. An intense curiosity scratches at the back of their throat followed by a hint of dread.

“If we all indulged on this. The three of us. Just this once.” Dorothea answers vaguely. She looks to the other two, seeming embarrassed to admit it out loud. Everyone was thinking about it.

“So, a threesome.” Mercedes says bluntly.

The two girlfriends turn bright red. Dorothea laughs nervously. “Yeah. That.”

“What?” Ingrid nearly faints. Their vision starts to go blurry. Their knees buckle inward.

“Oh, dear. I think we’ve overwhelmed them already.” Mercedes pulls the poor woman into a tight hug.

Ingrid is immediately suffocated by her chest. They try to say something, but the words come out muffled and incoherent.

“What was that, dear?” Mercedes pulls them back out for air.

“I, uh, I would like to do this.” They mumble. Curiosity gets the better of them.

“You do?” Dorothea gasps, seeming genuinely surprised. A hint of excitement hides in her tone.

“Wonderful.” Mercedes pulls both women in for a hug. “Mommy will take good care of you. I promise.”

“The bedroom is that way.” Dorothea wastes no time. She shoves the other two toward their room.

The bedroom in question lies in disarray. They were not exactly expecting a guest in their bed that night. Dorothea’s clothes lie about while the bed is left unmade. Both women feel embarrassed having Mercedes see this. Dorothea quickly kicks some stray socks under the bed.

“Before we start,” Mercedes says, “I want you to communicate with me. If something I’m doing bothers you, please tell me. I don’t want to make any of you uncomfortable.”

“I think I can handle it.” Dorothea turns to her partner. “How about you, Ingrid?”

“I should be okay.” Ingrid nods. Their heart beats out of their chest. “Let’s do this.”

“So.” Mercedes begins, getting oddly into character. A different aura surrounds her. It comes all too naturally to her. “Who wants to be a good girl for me and get undressed?”

Dorothea goes first. She reaches for the back of her dress to undo the collar. Ingrid instinctively goes to help her.

“You two are just the cutest.” Mercedes coos, watching them intently. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Ingrid freezes, suddenly feeling put on the spot.

“Go on.” Mercedes urges her. “No reason to get shy now.”

“That’s just Ingrid, always getting flustered over the silliest things.” Dorothea laughs.

“I’m allowed to be nervous.” Ingrid huffs.

Mercedes runs her hand through Ingrid’s hair. “It’s okay to be nervous, dear. Take your time.”

Ingrid continues to undress Dorothea for her. Timidly, they tug at the fabric of her dress, easing it off her shoulders. Their girlfriend’s exposed back distracts Ingrid. She runs her hand over Dorothea’s bare back, paying extra attention to each freckle on her shoulders. Mercedes pulls Dorothea’s dress off the rest of the way. Soon, Dorothea stands before them in only her underwear. She hugs herself modestly, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed.

“Dorothea, you’re beautiful.” Mercedes walks over to take her hands into her own. She unabashedly stares down at the woman’s chest. “You have no reason to hide yourself around me.”

“Thank you, Mercie.” Dorothea whispers.

“Address me correctly or I’ll have to put you in time out.”

“Sorry... mommy.” She looks down in shame. Her face turns a deep red.

“Good girl.” Mercedes pecks Dorothea on the forehead before turning to Ingrid. “It’s your turn, dear.”

Ingrid suddenly feels extremely aware of the attention they are getting. A spotlight seems to shine down on them, and they have no idea what to do. They nod in acknowledgement and start undressing.

Mercedes stops them, grabbing their wrist. “Not like that, dear. Let us do it for you. Go sit on the bed.”

Ingrid approaches the bed and sits down obediently. They patiently wait for their next order.

“Dorothea, go take their pants off. Leave the underwear.”

“As you wish, Mercie- Ow-” She lets out a sudden yelp as Mercedes brings her hand down on her to spank her.

“You will address me properly.”

Dorothea covers her mouth, failing to hide her enjoyment. “I’m sorry, mommy. It won’t happen again.”

She follows her instructions dutifully, kneeling by the bed. Her hand finds the hem of Ingrid’s pants, daintily undoing the button. Slowly, she slides the pants down, exposing Ingrid’s legs. Ingrid lifts themselves to let Dorothea slide their pants off the all the way. The pants fall to the floor with the rest of their laundry. Ingrid presses their thighs together, trying to ignore how wet they already are. They look up at Mercedes, feeling scared. Their heart pounds in their chest.

Dorothea slides her hand into theirs and squeezes it comfortingly. “You’re doing wonderful, darling.”

Ingrid looks to their girlfriend and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You two are so cute,” Mercedes says, barely able to contain herself, “I’m so happy for you both. You’re perfect for each other. I can’t wait for the wedding.”

“Thank you, Mercie, er, mommy.” Dorothea answers.

“Oh, please tell me you’ll let me help you pick out a wedding dress. And Ingrid, I would love to see you in a suit.”

“You are quite handsome in a suit.” Dorothea mentions.

“Is this really the time to discuss wedding plans?” Ingrid asks, their building lust growing more apparent. They become impatient.

“Oh! Right.” Mercedes takes a moment to get back into character. “Ingrid, may I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“How do you feel about spanking?”

“I, uh, well-” Ingrid stutters, turning bright red.

Dorothea answers for her. “They love it. Ow!”

Mercedes spanks Dorothea once more. “Don’t speak over them.”

“I think Dorothea enjoys being spanked too,” Ingrid says. And they happen to enjoy watching Dorothea getting spanked.

“Don’t punish me, mommy. I don’t know if I can handle any more.” Dorothea teases. She plays up her part.

“You’re quite the brat.” Mercedes sighs. “Why can’t you be a good girl like Ingrid?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

A devilish grin spreads across Mercedes’ face. Ingrid catches a mischievous glint in her eye. “You want to play with me, darling?”

“I would never.” Dorothea teases.

“I’ll just have to put you in time out.” Mercedes shakes her head. “Dorothea, go sit in that chair.”

“You’re making me watch?” She whines. “You can’t do that! It’s not fair.”

“I can, and I will. Hopefully, you’ll learn your lesson and be good for mommy.”

“Yes, mommy.” Dorothea sighs and slumps into the chair. She crosses her arms.

“And no touching. Only look. You’ll get your turn, dear.”

“What?”

“Are you talking back to me again?”

Dorothea quiets down. “No, mommy.”

“Wonderful. Now be a good girl for me and sit still.” Her attention turns back to Ingrid. She brings a finger under Ingrid’s chin to tilt their head upward. “Do you know what will happen if you disobey me?”

Ingrid nods their head.

“Say it.”

“Yes, mommy.” Ingrid whispers. “I’ll behave for you, and I’ll do everything you ask me to.”

“Good boy. Now, let me pamper you in front of your dear Dorothea.” Mercedes teases a hand along Ingrid’s thigh, beckoning them to open wide for her. Ingrid obeys. They spread their legs wide for the other woman. Their body shivers with anticipation. They let out a whine as Mercedes strokes them through their underwear. Her touch sends a wave of electricity through their whole body.

“You’re already so wet for me.” Mercedes purrs.

Ingrid cannot manage words. Instead, they answer by grinding their hips at Mercedes’s delicate touch. The anticipation is excruciatingly painful.

“Patience, dear. You don’t want to end up like Dorothea, do you?”

Ingrid shakes their head in response.

“That’s what I thought. I would hate to have to do this by myself while you watch.” Mercedes looks back to Dorothea. “Don’t you agree?”

Dorothea immediately removes her hand from between her legs, a look of horror on her face as she is caught in the act. Her cheeks turn a bright red.

Mercedes gives her a disapproving look. She loosens her belt. “I see I can’t trust you to do as I say.”

“Please don’t hit me with that,” the other woman says in a serious tone. She tenses up.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just need something to restrain you. I didn’t exactly come prepared.”

“Oh. Well, we have, um, supplies. If you need anything.”

Mercedes taps her chin in thought. “Some rope would be nice. Ingrid, would you be a good boy for me and show me where you keep everything?”

“Yes. Of course.” They hop up to retrieve the goods. They pull out toy after toy as they dig down into their secret drawer.

“Wait. What’s that?” Mercedes asks curiously. She picks up a strange contraption and examines it closely.

“That’s- oh.” Ingrid blushes deeply when they see it. “Those are magic handcuffs. They, uh, shock you when you struggle against them.”

Her eyes go wide with interest. “How kinky. Hand them here.”

She turns to Dorothea. The poor woman remains trapped in her chair as she awaits her fate. Her body trembles with anticipation.

“Dorothea, are you comfortable with me using these on you?” Mercedes asks concernedly.

“If you can manage to get them on me.” Dorothea spits back, a mischievous grin on her face. She dares tempt Mercedes further. “I bet you can’t.”

“You will do as mommy says, Dorothea.” Mercedes’ words are firm. Her tone alone immediately makes the other woman obey. Even Ingrid straightens their back. Dorothea holds her hands out for Mercedes to do as she pleases with them.

The woman ends up with her hands tied behind her back. Mercedes leans down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning back to the task at hand.

“Ingrid, you have been waiting so patiently for me,” she says softly, taking them by the hand, “Let me reward you.”

She pulls Ingrid to the bed and gently pushes them down. Ingrid falls into the bed. They find themselves unable to pull their gaze from Mercedes. The woman is just too damn beautiful. Their heart races as Mercedes straddles their lap. Mercedes leans down to kiss them gently. Ingrid’s eyes flutter shut as they kiss her. The kiss is gentle, with nothing but love and care behind it. Ingrid melts against her touch. They need more.

“Oh fuck.” Dorothea groans with pleasure, a hint of pain hidden in her voice.

The two look up at her. Dorothea sits in her chair, struggling against the binding on her wrist. The handcuffs continue to shock her. She rubs her thighs together to ease some of the tension building inside her. The sight drives Ingrid wild with lust. Part of them wishes it were them in Dorothea’s place.

“Are you having fun in time out?” Mercedes asks.

“I’m having so much fun.” Dorothea sings at her. “You should come over here and join me, mommy.”

“Maybe after I finish up with your darling Ingrid.” Mercedes looks back to Ingrid. She gazes down at them, lust in her eyes.

Ingrid swallows with anticipation as the other woman runs a hand over their chest. Their hands grip tight to the sheets. Mercedes leans down to kiss her lovingly on the cheek. Then, she moves to their lips. This time, she is more forceful, more wanting. The sudden change takes Ingrid by surprise. However, Ingrid is more than ready to oblige her. They pull Mercedes closer, drowning in her. They cannot get enough.

Suddenly, a hand subtly teases between their thighs, sending a wave of shock throughout their whole body. Ingrid lets out an exasperated gasp. Dorothea does the same, but with much more frustration.

“May I touch you there?” Mercedes asks. Her hand hovers at the hem of Ingrid’s underwear, lightly tracing over the fabric.

“Touch me everywhere. Please. I’m begging you.” Ingrid blurts out. Their entire body turns into an inferno. “You have my full permission.”

Mercedes shoots them a terrifying look.

“Mommy.” They correct themselves. Somehow, that word drives them wild. Just saying it out loud gets them hotter.

“Of course I’ll touch you, honey. Mommy will take good care of you. I promise.” Mercedes slides her hand into Ingrid’s underwear. Ingrid whines, wanting desperately to be touched. Mercedes grants their wish, but not at the pace they so desperately desire. “Just relax.”

Ingrid can do anything but relax with Mercedes on top of them. Their body screams at them with a desperate need for relief. It only gets worse as Mercedes strokes them. She dips two fingers in, getting them nice and wet. She rubs a slow circle around Ingrid’s clit.

Mercedes works slowly around Ingrid’s most sensitive spots, doing everything in her power to drive Ingrid wild. They whimper as tension builds up inside them. Mercedes muffles her with her own lips. They kiss as Mercedes continues to bring Ingrid closer to climax.

Her touch is deliberately slow. Fast enough to edge them toward orgasm, but not enough to take Ingrid over the edge. The feeling is agonizing. They groan in frustration as they buck their hips against Mercedes for any sense of relief. Dorothea continues to struggle behind them. Her pained noises get Ingrid hotter.

“I’m so close.” They whine. “Please, mommy. Please let me cum.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Mercedes says in a low tone. She starts rubbing them harder. Her thumb circles Ingrid’s clit.

Ingrid screams out as they reach their peak. Their vision goes white. Mercedes continues to touch her until every ounce of pleasure has been milked out of them. Ingrid slumps into Mercedes, their body reduced to a quivering mess.

Mercedes hugs them close, rubbing calming circles in their back. She whispers softly to them. “You did such a good job. Do you feel better now, dear?”

The other can barely manage a word. Ingrid mumbles something incoherent into Mercedes’ shoulder. Their body continues to twitch uncontrollably. Eventually, Mercedes lets go of them. She stands up to walk over to Dorothea. Ingrid falls back onto the bed. Their chest heaves with each breath.

Dorothea looks up at Mercedes, her eyes pleading. Her hands remain chained behind her back. Mercedes gently unlocks her bindings. The cuffs fall off, granting Dorothea her freedom. She rubs at her barren wrists.

“Did you enjoy that, Dorothea?” Mercedes asks her.

“I would’ve enjoyed it more if I were able to participate.” The woman snarks back at her.

“Mouthy today, aren’t you?”

“What are you gonna do about it, mommy?”

“I’ll make you put that mouth to better use. Stand up.”

Dorothea obeys her. She stands up and waits diligently for her next order. Mercedes brushes a strand of hair away from her face.

“Go to your partner. They need you.”

Dorothea does just that. She rushes over to Ingrid, who is still lying on the bed nearly passed out. They manage a smile when they see Dorothea. Dorothea leans down to kiss them on the lips. She caresses their cheek lovingly.

“I love you, Ingrid.”

“I love you too.” Ingrid pulls her on top of her.

They start making out on the bed. Dorothea slides a hand under Ingrid’s shirt to play with their breasts. Ingrid responds by kissing her harder. Her hands circle around to unclip Dorothea’s bra. It loosens, and Dorothea briefly sits up to toss it off. Again, they crash together. Dorothea grinds down on Ingrid’s thigh. Her slick coats their leg. Ingrid slides a hand down to Dorothea’s thighs. They tug off their girlfriend’s underwear. Dorothea is more than happy to oblige, briefly separating from them to let them peel their underwear completely off. Her body trembles with want.

“What?” Dorothea gasps, suddenly pulling away. A second pair of hands lay on her backside. She glances back to see Mercedes clad only in her underwear. Upon further observation, Dorothea notices that she is wearing a strap-on. The head of the dildo teases between her legs.

“Was that too much?” Mercedes asks.

“Not enough.” Dorothea answers, backing herself into Mercedes. “Put it in me, mommy.”

“With pleasure, dear.” Mercedes gently inserts the entire length of the dildo into Dorothea. “Ingrid, you keep going.”

Ingrid does not need to be asked twice. They turn their attention to Dorothea’s breasts. They take one into their mouth. Their tongue flicks playfully over her nipple. Dorothea moans with pleasure as both women take care of her from both ends. She relentlessly grinds on Mercedes’ strap.

“Oh, please. I’m so close.” Dorothea gasps.

“Ingrid, finish her.” Mercedes instructs.

Ingrid cannot answer due to their mouth being used for other purposes. They take their hand and shove it between Dorothea’s legs. They make quick work of Dorothea’s clit, immediately sending her into an elated state. She screams out as both Ingrid and Mercedes ride her through her orgasm. Once she comes down from her high, Mercedes takes the strap out of her. Dorothea collapses onto her partner, reduced to a sweaty naked mess. Ingrid hugs her close, pecking soft kisses on her face.

“I love you, Dorothea,” they say softly.

“I love you too.” Dorothea answers, hiding her face in the crook of Ingrid’s neck.

Mercedes gently rubs her back. “You did a wonderful job, dear.”

“You’re next.” Dorothea mumbles.

“What?”

“Now it’s our turn to take care of mommy.” Dorothea manages to sit back up. “I’m not going to leave you wanting while we’re both satisfied.”

“If you insist,” Mercedes says. She sits down on the bed between the other two. She goes to take off her strap-on, but something stops her.

“Don’t put that away just yet.” Dorothea insists, bending down until her face is right next to the dildo. “We need to clean this off first.”

“We?” Ingrid repeats her.

“We.” Dorothea shoots her a look.

“Oh. I understand.” They bend over as well.

Dorothea starts licking her own slick off of the dildo. Ingrid joins her, savoring the taste of her own girlfriend. Mercedes watches, too flustered for a proper response. She bites her lip as she grips tight to the sheets of the bed.

Eventually, Dorothea moves up to pamper Mercedes’ breasts. She kisses them generously, leaving a few dark marks to savor later. Mercedes arches her back, pressing Dorothea into her chest. Ingrid works on removing the strap-on. Once free, Ingrid eases Mercedes’ legs open so they can kiss her inner thighs. Slowly, Mercedes gets pushed backwards onto the bed. Her back hits the sheets. Immediately, Dorothea straddles her. They make out while Ingrid works on eating Mercedes out. Mercedes grind her hips against Ingrid’s face, smearing her want all over them. Ingrid cannot get enough. They love the taste. They lap eagerly at Mercedes’ clit. Muffled moans escape Mercedes’ lips. They only fuel Ingrid to go harder. Mercedes pushes Ingrid closer with her legs. Dorothea kisses her all over. She bites down on her neck, making Mercedes scream out with pleasure. Her chest heaves with each heavy breath as she inches closer to climax. She can barely breathe with both Dorothea and Ingrid suffocating her with constant stimulation.

Her orgasm hits her like a truck. Mercedes instinctively presses her thighs together, crushing Ingrid between them. Ingrid could not think of a better way to go. They continue to lick at Mercedes until the woman is completely wrecked. Dorothea pins her down as her body spasms with overstimulation. Ingrid continues her work until Mercedes climaxes a second time. Mercedes yells out every swear imaginable. Finally, she quiets down. Her body twitches as she recovers. Ingrid removes themselves from between her thighs, and climbs back up to kiss Mercedes. Dorothea does the same. She gently pecks her cheek with soft kisses.

Mercedes hugs them both close as they lie on the bed together. They remain silent; only the sound of tired breathing can be heard.

“We should do this again sometime,” Mercedes says, still catching her breath.

“Maybe.” Ingrid nods.

“I would love to.” Dorothea responds.

“After you two get married.” Mercedes grins.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my niche porn for niche ships i like  
> hope everyone has a good day ^_^


End file.
